Ch. 347 - Love the Way You Lie
Ch. 346 - A Toy Story Ch. 348 - Into the Wild CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Suspicious Activity Travel to Sumptuous Love Find 12 hidden objects in Sumptuous Love 2. Love Bench Place 4 Testament to Love in the Garden 3. The Age of Machine Return to Forensics Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Forensics Lab 4. Love in Amsterdam Travel to Walking on a Rainbow Find 12 hidden objects in Walking on a Rainbow 5. Frozen in Love Have 3 Lost in Thought in the Garden Upgrade 1 Testament to Love to Level 2 6. Loose End Return to Gondola Ride Find 12 hidden objects in Gondola Ride 7. No Good Intended Travel to Streets of Paris Time Warp 8. Love is a Paradox Travel to Romance in Paris Paradox Find 6 differences in Romance in Paris Paradox 9. Boy Scout Travel to Stars and Hearts Time Loop Match 12 details in Stars and Hearts Time Loop 10. Copper Desire Upgrade 1 Lost in Thought to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Testament to Love to Level 3 11. Cupid's Chokehold Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 347 scenes Have 1 Fairytale Love in the Garden 12. Complete the Lock Collector's Set Collect the Love Lock Pole and place it in your Gardem 13. Gazebo of Love Upgrade 1 Fairytale Love to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Lost in Thought to Level 3 14. Lovers Rendezvous Upgrade 1 Fairytale Love to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Fairytale Love to Level 5 15. Build The Rijksmusmeum Complete The Rijksmuseum Wonder 16. Walking on Water Upgrade the The Rijksmuseum to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Sumptuous Love Earn 2 stars in Sumptuous Love! 3 Star Walking on a Rainbow Earn 3 stars in Walking on a Rainbow! 3 Star Streets of Paris Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Streets of Paris Time Warp! 3 Star Stars and Hearts Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Stars and Hearts Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 347 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 347 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 347 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Suspicious ACtivity Ch.347/S.1 - Sumptuous Love It's that time of the year again! There is lesser oxygen and more love in the air! Everywhere I go, I see gooey love. It kind of makes me sick Look at that couple at the table over there. This is what Valentine's Day has come to - a mere exchange of gifts to symbolize materialistic love. If only people could express their love more openly every day and not just on one day. They have so much on their table. Do you think they'll realize if I quickly whisk away a cupcake? Turns out, they were too lost in each others' eyes to notice a missing cupcake. Anyway, I did not call yiu here to crib about Valentine's Day! It's a little more serious than that. It's about Eleanor. I have a strong feeling something is wrong. She hasn't been herself lately and her head is clearly not in this. I can't say what is wrong, but I plan to figure out. Do you know where Quincy is? Quest:The Age of Machine Ch.150/S.1 - Forensics Lab My hands are tied, Agent! I'm afraid I have too much on my plate right now. What does Enrique want with me? I have important work here to finish. Which reminds me! Do you remember that robot from the future? I got a hold of the fuel that powers him. All my time is going in the research of this marvelous portion. It's got traces of uranium that powers a Cosmic Cube as well. Much to my horror, I have discovered that my doubts are real! The future is far away, but it has a fixed route and destination. We are embarking upon the train of high powered technology. What we own is going to end up owning us. Which means artificial intelligence is eventually going to take over and we are all going to be slaves to our own creation. Nikolai is from the future, but he has made a technical error. His mind is not his own anymore and he has no idea about it. I need to warn him. He may be causing harm but I don't quite think he's doing it in his senses. It's the dirty hand of technology that wants to defeat humans and put an end to our race. The next age of man is going to be machine! It that is not terrifying enough, then I don't know what is. Quest:Love in Amsterdam Ch.347/S.2 - Walking on a Rainbow Love! Such a beautiful thing. It makes the whole world go around! Ever since the whole deal went down with Quincy, I have been trying to move on. I have understood that he is not ready for love. I also know that I have a lot of love to give away... ...and if Quincy can't see that, then maybe he doesn't deserve it and I deserve to move on. Today is the day where everybody embraces the love that's in their heart. It's so lovely, it brings tears to my eyes. I'm loving the excitement. Amsterdam is decked for Valentine's Day! I could use a little looking around. I heard there was a romantic skit happening in the town square. Are you leaving already? I'll see you around then! If there is an emergency, you know where to find me! Quest:Loose End Ch.189/S.1 - Gondola Ride I can't seem to find Eleanor anywhere. Look out for her and let me know if you do come across her. Um...this is ...cozy. Are we rekindling an old romance here? Eleanor, dear. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You forget I am a married man. Like that has stopped you before? Let's talk business, shall we? I agree the rendezvous point may seem romantic but it's only to aviod attention. What do you want? I have some updates to share with you. I have a feeling the Time Agents are aware that something is off. What makes you say that? Well, for starters, they are disobeying my orders. I give them tasks to keep them busy but they are growing suspicious. You are being silly. What is there to be suspicious about? These low lives don't have what it takes to outsmart me. But I fear my clasp on the Agents is at a loose end. I'm sure you'll figure something out. Don't keep asking to meet. I am a busy man. That's a rude way to talk to someone who's on your side. Forgive me. Now, I shall take my leave, madam! You say, you saw her on a boat? And she was in disguise? That's odd. Quest:No Good Intended Ch.347/S.3 - Streets of Paris Time Warp Did you say Tessa was also in Amsterdam? We need to search her down. Enrique? What are you doing here? Did you also come to watch the skit? What? No! I came here in search of Eleanor. She's up to something and In intend to find out what. You're onto that again, huh? Didn't I tell you to let go of that matter? You're just being paranoid. No. There is definitely something wrong. Eleanor has been missing for a while now. She was supposed to see me at the Manor two hours ago. When she turned out to be a no-show, I set out in search for her. Agent saw her with a disguise on a gondola with some man. Maybe Eleanor is celebrating Valentine's Day with someone. That's a personal matter and you're no one to interfere. Maybe, but her manner seemed suspicious. We won't know if we don't look. I need your help to seek her out. Tessa did not seem too convinced. I need to solve this matter if I am to be taken seriously. Quest:Love is a Paradox Ch.347/S.4 - Romance in Paris Paradox Why is it that I am always assigned a Paradox to solve? Why must all solutions be a Paradox? All this Valentine's Day celebration is obscure. I don't understand what love is. It's as good as a Paradox for me. Why do people feel the need to express love on one particular day? According to my observation, love is an emotion that is innate to humans. But then again, what can I say? I don't have any feelings. I can't feel what love is like. You think you can help me solve this one? I love that you are so helpful, Agent! Do you think that's the right way to address this emotion? Looking at all this love around, I wish I could also experience such an emotion. But there are pros and cons to everything. So many people are left heartbroken on the account of this love business. Maybe it's for the good that I don't have any feelings. It unnecessarily complicates things. It's truly something to marvel at. How humans chase love knowing it's painful. Quest:Boy Scout Ch.347/S.5 - Stars and Hearts Time Loop It feels good to be outside of work. I seriously needed the break. I can't believe, I actually got you to leave your desk and join me on this outing. My work is my life. You know the importance of our mission. We can't afford a leisure break in such a time. It's Valentine's day, buddy! Can you please, for once, lay back and chill out? I thought us boys could hang out, go get a drink, and maybe shake some legs, huh? What say? Also, I called you here for another reason. It's about Eleanor and I'm worried. Why? What happened ? Did Eleanor say something to you? She's only been asking us to solve Paradoxes. She's trying to shift our attention from Nikolai to pointless tasks. I'm concerned because it is very unlikely of her to do so. Hmm...sounds very odd, but it is highly plausible for Eleanor to be acting this way. I'll look into this as soon as possible. Just after I finish admiring this view and my drink!